Neo Watchmen
by MadHat886
Summary: Nerv dealt with the Angels, which was the easy part. Now Nerv has to deal with a god named Doctor Manhattan.
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Evangelion Watchmen –

NERV HQ was in ruins after the 10th angel Zeruel attack. The angel defeated Mari who had hijacked Unit-02 and Rei in Unit-00. She had tried to use a N2 mine but it wasn't enough to kill the angel. And Rei in Unit-00 was eaten by the angel. Shinji in Unit-01 defeated the angel but because of what happen earlier when Gendo orders the activation of the Dummy System, grievously injured Asuka. Snap and is now causing 3rd Impact. The Nerv staff could only watch in horror as the world around them is being destroyed.

"You people have pushed him too far," a voice called out.

Looking around the staff saw the homeless man who Shinji had made an odd friendship with. He's a old man who always wears a coat which stinks and looks like he has seen hell. They have all seen him, as he always carried around a 'The End Is Near' sign all the time. Even now he carried it.

Misato knew him well as he hangs out near where Rei lives. He also help get Shinji to safety when the first angel attack. Since then he has appeared every now and then, giving Shinji advice or when he needs someone to talk to. She has told him he's dangerous but he kept on going to him whenever he needed someone to talk to. She had section 2 look into him. But they always come up empty handed. He doesn't have any past, or records of any kind.

Shinji like him as he knows plenty about the mask heroes who use to run around in America, years before 2nd impact. She was surprise when she found out that Shinji looks up to the heroes of old. He reads the two Under the Hood books all the time. The first of the first group of heroes of the first book, written by the first Nite-Owl. Then the second book written by the second Silk Stockings, written by her before she died of old age after 2nd impact. He would often talk of how the world would have been better off if Manhattan hadn't given up on the world. (1)

"But what would, I expect from people who uses children to fight for them. Even if we survive you would still blame Shinji for starting 3rd Impact. Even if you are all the reason why he snap. Forcing him to almost kill Asuka who he cares about, even as he pleaded for you all to stop it. Which any of you could have if you have cared enough to do so. And watching his other friend get eaten. With all what happen to him. Did any of you really think about what would happen if you place a child in a machine that could end the world, who's mind is shattered? No you people don't care. As long as you all can live you don't care how ruined the children you're making to fight your battles become, as long as the world is saved. And you leave that in the hands of children who have every right to hate the world who force them to face horrors that would cripple an adult. Did you really think it would have ended well?" the man ask.

"I do care about them," Misato shouted.

"No you don't if you did you wouldn't force them to fight your battles," the man said.

"Who do you think you are?" Misato shouted back.

The man said nothing as he pulls out a mask and hat putting them on. All the NERV staff who recognized the mask gasp. Fuyutsuki the oldest of the group recognized him, as the mask hero Rorschach who vanished when he was still a boy. Back when there were still masked heroes and a god walked the earth. Before the god grew angry with the war between east and west. Doctor Manhattan destroyed several major cities around the world and then left the world. What happen to the other heroes no one really knew as they all just faded away or died.

"Rorschach but how? You would be older then me," Fuyutsuki said paling as he knew far too well what the mask hero in front of him is willing to do.

"Manhattan sent me to the future after, I wouldn't stay quite about who really destroyed those cities years ago. Didn't really matter in the long run. Adrian Veidt the one who cause it, is long dead and the others are all gone. Only two of us heroes are left now. You people aren't going to save this world," Rorschach said.

"Two?" Gendo ask.

A blue light replaced the red light cause by 3rd Impact. All the NERV staff gasp as they watch a giant glowing blue man floating down from the sky. The energies that were released by Unit-01 stop as if it was never even there. The blue giant reached into Unit-01 like it was water, pulling out both Shinji and Rei in his open hand. Then the world shifted as all the damage caused by 3rd Impact was restored.

"God has return," Fuyutsuki said falling to his knees. Followed by other members of the NERV staff in awe and fear seeing a god before them. (2)

"And he's not happy in how this world has turn out," Rorschach said. "From now on. We're going to save this world that's not worth saving."

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Under the Hood second vol. was written by the second Silk Stocking's who lived through 2nd impact the only hero left. She wrote about the heroes of her generation as the first Nite-Owl did. She did write about the final days that happen in the comic, with some key differences. She rewrote how Adrian Veidt was behind the events, as she feared that old scorns might raise up if the world learned the truth. Everything is the same expect that she wrote Veidt was planning on staging a fake alien invasion by cloning a giant alien squid, but never followed through. As Manhattan destroyed major cities around the world. She wrote how Rorschach died in the fight before they saw the news of what Manhattan had done.

2 - Manhattan is god as there isn't any being who can claim different. As no one else has the power to surpass his. Which is why after he won the Vietnam War the enemy soldiers would only surrender to him. None of the angels are a match for him as they can't exist in space and time as he can. For how do you destroy something that exist all at once in time? Or can take you apart just by willing it?

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Evangelion Watchmen –

In the ruins of the NERV HQ all the staff members were working overtime. They're trying to regain control even as they're losing ground. For the angels are trying to kill all humans on Earth is one thing, but now they're dealing with God. Doctor Manhattan has return to the world he came from and he wasn't happy. He's not alone as Rorschach had been transported from the past to the present. They're now dealing with God who is uncaring, and a mask hero is sees all humans as monsters. (1)

Doctor Manhattan had taken all 4 of the children and place them in a clock like flying fortress. Seeing the fortress that defies all logic, and protected by a force field that is beyond any AT field of any angel. Made everyone aware of how over their heads they are in dealing with the two heroes.

"The fortress can't be breach. We ran every possible outcome with us always failing. There's no way for us to take the pilots from him," Ritsuko said.

"No there has to be a way," Misato said.

"There's no point. We dealt with angels, but now we're dealing with God. None of you were alive to know what it's like to live under the glaze of God. All the old faiths were destroyed by him. Only shards remain of them, as all were nothing more then stories or the people they're centered around didn't lived up to the ideal or image of their followers. He stands in time where he's both in the past, present, and future. Many said he was a lying, but he only responded why would he bother lying about something that he doesn't even care about," Fuyutsuki spoke up still shell shock seeing Manhattan again. (2)

"Yes, I know that," Misato said looking down at her cross. She like many of the new follows of the Cross didn't follow the Bible or in the words of the priests who try to win back followers. To them it's just stories to help them or give them comfort not something to blindly believe in. Many followers simply gave up on a God that didn't cared to saved them and only have old stories that say he's there. "Jesus was never a son of god, just a good man who wanted to pass on a teaching of being good to others. The image that the old church kept up was to gain power over their followers. As they would hold power over their souls, making them powerful till people wised up. Many stories are nothing but made up or the truth was stretch. I seen the interview where he talk about the men behind the faiths."

"And now he's back," Fuyutsuki said.

"The cult members are coming out of the wood works," Ritsuko said. After Second Impact many cults were formed in the hopes of gaining the attention of Doctor Manhattan so he would comeback to Earth to save it. Which caused the already troubled main faiths to lose all but the most hardliners. For why should they pray to a god that never answers back to a large crowd, instead of one person who many times is just a con man. Or to a god they all know is real.

"Where is Manhattan now?" Gendo ask.

"He's everywhere," Ritsuko said bringing up images of Manhattan across the globe on several screens.

Misato look at the screens feeling that something was off, besides the god in all of them. Then she realized what she's seeing. The ocean once red was now blue. The northern lands have snow falling. The South pole has ice forming, being slowly enlarged by Manhattan. Vast tracts of forest were springing up where there was nothing but barren lands. The year long heat waves are now gone as normal weather that hasn't been seen since 2nd impact was now back. People are looking upwards as in many places rain began falling once again. The cults of Manhattan are shown partying in the streets playing music as music is how they prayed to Manhattan, as music is one of the few things that Manhattan still has interest in. (3)

And floating high in the sky the one who has fixed the world. Watch as the people walk around seeing the world around them fix. Many fell to their knees seeing him. For God has return and is fixing the world.

"There has to be a way to deal with him," Gendo said.

"You really think you can?" Manhattan ask appearing in the room.

"Give them back!" Misato said pointing her gun at him.

Manhattan didn't even gave her a glance as he simply willed her gun to break apart in her hands. NERV guards burst into the room, Manhattan simply teleported them outside the city limits. Misato gave a defeated look as she sank to her knees seeing first hand how out of her weight class she's dealing with.

"Gendo, I know everything. Do not think you can hide anything from me. I know who you are by viewing you in the past and know what you'll be by being in the future. I will save this world. Just not how you would like," Manhattan said.

"Why have you taken the children?" Ritsuko ask.

"Rorschach wants to protect them from you," Manhattan said.

"I don't know much about you heroes but, I know enough about Rorschach to know he's insane killer," Misato said.

"And yet he's safer in his hands then anyone here," Manhattan said.

"What are you going to do with them?" Gendo ask knowing he's over his head in dealing with God.

"The children still have a part to play. I will not kill you for none of you matter. Not even worth the effort to kill you," Manhattan said before disappearing as none of the people in the room mattered at all.

"What now?" Misato ask feeling a pit forming inside of her as none of them were worth the effort to kill.

"What can we do but watch. We're up against a being who finds it easier to move the universe around him to teleport then just teleporting himself only," Ritsuko said feeling her reality breaking apart around her. (4)

"There's an Angel incoming," Maya shouted bursting into the room.

The group made their way to the command center in time to see the Angel killed by Manhattan. Manhattan merely pointed at the Angel causing it to break apart at the atomic level. No flood of blood, no red cross appearing. It was just destroyed as easily as one does stepping on a bug. The angel just broke away like fog in heavy wind.

"The angels are without anyone above them. Now they're facing god," Fuyutsuki said.

And no one could think of anything to counter that statement.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Rorschach sees himself as a monster because he's human and has never seen a reason good enough to think otherwise.

2 - Never meet your heroes as they will never live up to the image you have of them. Which is why the faiths lost most of their followers as Manhattan in great detail told the world of what kind of people the faiths are center around were really like. Like when a fan who's really into a star finally meets or watches what they're idol is really like when no one is watch and finds out that they're not who they thought they were. Before the internet where info on stars became a common place, many fans quickly became disappointed when they found out that their idol didn't live up to the image they had for them. And Manhattan would have revealed everything about what the people that are centered around the faith base on them were really like. He wouldn't lie as he wouldn't care about shattering the faiths of the followers when he told them the truth.

And the fact that he is a God as God is merely something that is greater then its followers. Which Manhattan is compared to everyone else. No stories that have been passed down for hundreds of years that no one remembers who first told them or how much they have been rewritten over the years. Like the story of the king who said to cut the baby in half when two mothers were fighting over the child. They weren't fighting over who's the mother is, but who gets to eat the child, as the story took place during a siege of a city where the mothers both agreed to eat their children to survive. They eaten one child already but the other mother backed out when it was her child's turn to be eaten. Later stories white washed that part out for obvious reasons. Like how the Grim fairly tales have been rewritten to take out all the blood and gore the real stories have in them.

3 - The Cults centered around Manhattan are mainly music centers where bands would play music in the hopes of gaining Manhattan's attention. Music in this fic is one of the few things left that Manhattan still took an interest in as unlike normal humans. Because of his energy form he can sense the true form of music, that the normal human sense couldn't sense at all. To him every song is a new color. Try to think of a new color that is totally different from any prime color or a combo of colors. You can't while Manhattan can.

4 - In Before Watchmen, it's explained that Manhattan warps space around objects he teleports as he finds it easier. It also shows him creating life on a Earth like planet, which might be Earth in the past. Making Manhattan God of Earth.

!


End file.
